The acceptance by the public of the recreational vehicle as a mobile facility for daytime living and nightime lodging has given rise to numerous approaches to the accommodation of human beings whether seated or recumbent. Much effort has been devoted to the achievement of compact arrangements employing seating facilities that are convertible to sleeping accommodations. Storage, manifestly has become a serious consideration from the designer's, as well as the purchaser's and user's standpoint. The achievement of compactness makes recreational vehicles available to families of modest means. Even in the more spacious vehicles in the luxury class, compactness, storage, and convertibility of seating and sleeping arrangements make space available for the accommodation of furniture generally found and enjoyed in the home but not classified as essential to life in a recreational vehicle.